How to Write A Popular Fanfic, Without Putting Effort Into It
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: After Lindsay fails to attempt to write a fanfic, Sierra teaches her how to write a popular one without putting too much effort into it. Whether Lindsay wants the help or not, watch as she gets taught by Sierra on how to write a fanfic. Will she take Sierra's lession to heart? Or are the lessons completely pointless?
1. Prologue

Lindsay was sitting down on a lawn chair at the pool in the Playa. She was typing on her laptop, but she stopped as she sighed in frustration. "Awww, I'm not good at writing. These fiction stories made by fans are really hard to write." She looked at the page she had opened, which was filled entirely with emoticons.

Sierra ears perked up when she heard the words fiction, fan and story. "Ohhh, are you writing a fanfic!?" She asked excitably. "Is it about me and Cody hooking up and having two children named Xavier and Amanda?"

"Um, maybe" Lindsay said. "Writing is so hard..." Lindsay said frowning.

"I could totally teach you about how to write it!" Sierra said squealing.

"Really?" Lindsay asked perking up.

"Yeah, but you really need to follow the rules!"

"Wait, there are rule?" Lindsay asked.

"The rules to write a popular fanfic, without putting too much effort into it or making it good!" Sierra said extremely happy. She pulled out a large red handbook.

"Can't I just listen to the audio version of it?" Lindsay asked.

Izzy, who was swimming in the pool, randomly stated, "No you can't silly. We are too busy being in it!"

"What?" Lindsay asked completely confused.

"Never mind that" Sierra said. "Either way, we should begin now..." Sierra said grabbing Lindsay and puling her away.

"Enjoy the story!" Izzy said looking at the reader somehow, despite not being seen.

* * *

**Hi! This is going to be a multiple chapter story, with each chapter being a different part in the story writing aspect.**


	2. Chapter 1: Choosing a Fandom

**Thanks to everyone who already read and reviewed the story! And to those who caught the Phineas and Ferb reference, there will be a lot of them.**

**Chapter 1: Choosing a Fandom**

"Alright, what is the first thing you do when you write a fanfiction?" Sierra asked Lindsay, as they were now in a bedroom.

"Um, own a computer?" Lindsay asked.

"Nope! You need to pick a fandom to write for" Sierra said. She pulled out her laptop and began to type in a site. A list of popular fandoms filled into the screen.

"How do I pick one?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, you have two choices." Sierra said. "You can pick a less popular fandom and attempt to claim the fandom as your own, or you can pick a larger fandom, which your story will less likely be on the front page of that fandom for a second"

"Can't I pick a show to write about because I like it?" Lindsay asked.

"No, that's stupid. You are stupid. People don't write fanfics because they enjoy the work, the characters or even what they are writing. They try to appease a fandom and get fandom famous" Sierra said.

"So, which ones are the most popular?" Lindsay asked looking at the computer.

"The most popular fandoms are Cats of Clans, My Little Periphery Fandom, Michael Bay's Paycheck, That Zelda Dude's Game, Marvel's Mashup, Jar Jar's Christmas, Sonic Recolored the Original Character, Teen Attack on Titan, Final (but there will still be more games after this one) Fantasy, Captain Planet: the Last Airbender, America' Battle Royale, Buffy the Wannabe Simon Belmont, Sherlock Holmes the Show, Lord of the Sequels, Percy Jackson and Incorrect Mythology, Who is a Doctor, Final Fantasy with Disney, Gotta Get Em All, Super Naturals, Singing in High School, Sparkling Vampires, Harry Potter and Money Printing Franchise and a bunch of weeaboo bait!" Sierra said happily.

"Wait, what?" Lindsay asked.

Sierra sighed and handed Lindsay the list. "Oh okay!" Lindsay said happily. "So which one should I pick?" Lindsay asked.

"Doesn't matter." Sierra replied. "You will be basically writing the same story either way, just adjusted slightly for the canon universe and characters"

"Okay, then I'll start with this one?" Lindsay suggested.

"Okay! But we will not just stick to that one! A good fanfiction writer can write stories about any fandom" Sierra said ignoring Lindsay's choice. "Next, we shall be learn how to come up with the main plot!"

* * *

Next time on Chapter 2: Sierra teaches Lindsay about plots!


	3. Chapter 2: High School AUs Never End

**Chapter 2: Writing Your Plot: High School AUs Never Ends**

"So, why did I need to pick a fandom if it didn't matter?" Lindsay asked.

"Because it was Chapter 1, duh" Sierra said. She then asked. "So do you know what a plot is?"

"I think you use them to cook food" Lindsay guessed. "Or is it a piece of land that people buy?"

"What is a good story idea?" Sierra suggested.

"Oh, a teenage superhero decides to reveal their secret identity to their parents but their parents get kidnapped by their arch enemies" Lindsay guessed.

"No, that is stupid" Sierra said. "One of the best ideas to do is put the characters into high school."

"Why do that?" Lindsay asked.

"Because high school is the best place ever!"

"No it isn't" Gwen said annoyed, as she was sketching in her pad, sitting down on the bed behind Sierra and Lindsay. .

"Gwen, why are you in here?" Lindsay asked.

"The two of you are in my room" Gwen said. "Now, get out."

"Fine, but you are not going to get our OTP hook up" Sierra said grabbing her laptop and pulling Lindsay out. "Okay bye Gwen!" Lindsay said happily.

* * *

"Alright, now I want you to write a High School alternate universe fanfiction" Sierra said. Lindsay sighed as she began to type. "Time is up" Sierra said a few minutes later. She grabbed the laptop out of Lindsay's hands.

"But I wasn't finished..." Lindsay said.

"Alright, let us start with the story!" Sierra said as she began to read out loud.

* * *

_High School AU Thingy With Disney __Characters by IamtotallynotLindsayfromTotalDrama_

_It was a happy day at Disney Movie High School. A young teen walked into the hallway. His name was Hiro, and he looked exactly like he did in the movie. He had transferred, and he promised that his Aunt Cass and his older brother that he would go to the principal's office._

_The secretary was a women who wore a red and white polka dotted dress. "Hello, I am here to see Principal Sid?" Hiro asked._

_The secretary pointed to the door. "He is available right now" She said._

_He walked into to see that wizard guy from Fantasia. He looked at Hiro angrier than Chef did when I asked for extra pickles in my burger. He wore a blue suit like his robe thing. His hat was placed on the side..._

* * *

"That is it?" Sierra asked. "You didn't even have any high school drama!. What kind of high school story is this?"

"Isn't that what high school is like?" Linday asked.

"No, have you ever been to high school?"

"Um, no. Does that matter?" Lindsay asked.

"Whatever, still you didn't even write that much" Sierra asked.

"But you gave me like two minutes..." Lindsay said.

"Well that is obvious. You can't write high school at all!" Sierra said. She then pulled out her phone and typed. "Lindsay neds 2 learn how hi skool works LOL #Toostupidtoolive #WhoissostupidtonevergraduateHS #Lindsay,Ihopeyouaren'treadingthisbutifyoudoIamJK"

"So should I try again?" Lindsay asked.

"No, we will try another type of story" Sierra said.

* * *

So what happened? Lindsay never went to high school, Gwen needs to lock her room more often and Sierra is really rude.


	4. Chapter 3: Writing Zombies Really Bite

**Chapter 3: Zombie Stories Can Really Bite**

"Alright, I guess that you can't write high school that good" Sierra said as she reentered Lindsay's room. She felt like she was stressed so she calmed herself down by staring at fanart of Cody.

"Okay, I guess that it is my fault" Lindsay said.

"No, it isn't. I guess every write has a different style." Sierra said. "Maybe we should try another common style? Do you like zombies?"

"I love them!" Lindsay said. "Did she say abercrombie?" She thought to herself.

"Okay, so this type of story works like a zombie movie" Sierra said. "At first, the characters are in a large group, but some characters will die because of zombie attacks" She explained.

"Okay!" Lindsay said as she began to type. Sierra pulled up her phone and looked back at her tweet, trying to edit or remove it. After that, she began to look up stories about her and Cody. After searching and finding only stories she already read, she turned back to Lindsay, who was rubbing her head.

* * *

_**Super Mario Bros: Attack of the Ambercrzombie** by IamtotallynotLindsayfromTotalDrama_

_So Mario and his friends were shopping in a clothing store, because they were all going to be playable in Super Mario Court Defense. Along with Mario, there was Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, the mushroom dude, the mushroom girl, Peach's cousin, the purple bazooka dinosaur thing, the fat guy and his weird friend, DK, Diddy, baby Bowser Jr, and the chick who looked like Elsa. They were in a mall, currently in a clothing store._

_The fat guy's weird friend mumbled something under his breath about Luigi should have won, but nobody listened to him. Mario held the trophy proudly and was about to say something, until a turtle with wings, a ghost and a skeleton turtle ran in._

_"Oh my god!" The winged turtle said terrified. They tried to block the door, but they were extremely light, and a bunch of abercrzombie versions of the enemies showed up._

_The skeleton and ghost watched as they swarmed around the flying guy, wondering why they were not being attacked._

_"What is going on?" Bowser asked._

_"I don't know!" The ghost shouted._

_"What are we going to do?" The Elsa lookalike asked._

_"They want the clothes! Throw them at them!" The mushroom dude screamed throwing a tank top at one of the abercrzombies, who then turned back to normal. They were free from wearing the tacky clothes that didn't match them at all…_

* * *

"Um, Lindsay" Sierra said. "I don't think that is right" She pointed to Lindsay's mashup of abercrombie and zombie.

"No, I wrote it correctly!" Lindsay said happily.

"That isn't a word" Sierra pointed out.

"Yeah, that is what a zombie is, right?" Lindsay asked, "A person who wants to have a better sense of fashion!"

"Okay, then." Sierra said. "Let's ask Shawn"

"Wait, what?" Shawn asked, as he was walking past the room carrying a metal bar.

"Shawn are you a zombie?" Lindsay asked. "Because your outfit is really dated"

"Wait, I am a zombie?" Shawn asked looking at his hands terrified. "I'm locking myself in my room for the good of the rest of you!"

"See, he totally agrees with me!" Lindsay said happily. Sierra groaned. She might need to teach Lindsay some other aspects of fanfic writing.


End file.
